


Take What Is Rightfully Yours, Hux

by Artisanthemage



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Badass Female, Dark fanfic oops, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kylo masturbating, M/M, exile hux is created by solohux on tumblr, hux has problems but whats new?, kylo is a sith here, making his grandpa proud, virgin!Kylo Ren, you are a mandalorian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisanthemage/pseuds/Artisanthemage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You expected him to walk through these doors with his head held high like a king but instead Ren came walking in with his head low. "Where is he?" You asked the newly made Sith lord. "He does not wish to return." He looked at you through his visor.<br/>"Why?" You didn't understand. Why would Hux turn away from opportunity like this? This what he wanted all along! To rule the galaxy and now he wants to stay on that Maker forsaken planet? The Sith lord didn't stop you when you left the room nor did he stop when you decided to get the former First Order General yourself. If there is one person in this universe that would drag Hux and force him to sit on the throne, it would be you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

“He refused?”

“The blaster pistol pointed at my head isn’t enough proof?”

The snarky reply given by the Leader of the Knight Ren made you turn your seat to give him a glare. Years it took. Years to both heal from the wound inflicted by the Resistance when they destroyed Starkiller base. Another year for Kylo Ren to complete his training and another year for you to raise to power and crush the Resistance. To finish what the former General Hux started. Agh, now you’re sounding like the tall dark figure looking at you now. You sighed heavily, “Why didn’t you use that  _ Force  _ of yours to bring him here?” Your voice laced with annoyance. Kylo tilted his head to the side, “You and I both know that would make matters only worse.” He came closer to the desk resting his hand on the rim, “He has changed.”

“Time has changed all of us, Darth Kylo.” You looked away from the new Sith Lord of the First Order. Yes time indeed has changed them all. Kylo Ren held the title his grandfather once held. You have become the new General of the First Order. The Resistance destroyed, Luke Skywalker and  dead, Rey and the traitor Finn, their pilot Poe and a wookie on the run. The galaxy completely under the control of the First Order. “Damn him.” You slam your black gloved fist on the desk. Kylo watch you for a second before taking your hand with his a gesture of kindness or something. “You could hurt someone with all that anger.” Was that a joke? You snatch your hand away from the Sith. “You have changed the most Kylo.” Behind the mask you knew he was smirking. You had become like Ren in the sense that you were the angry one all the time though you did not destroy control consuls, you did take you anger out at the training room. The Sith moved back, “You are going after him.” It wasn’t a question more like a matter of fact. “Of course.” You stood making sure to adjust your uniform, “The Order needs it’s Emperor.” The Dark Lord could feel the heat of determination radiate from you . He stood straight only turning when you walk past him to leave.

“You have become more like him.”

You stood still before replying, “Well I am wearing the same uniform he wore.” You continued to walk. 

* * *

 

_ “Get up, girl.” The cold voice said. You tried but your body was forced to stay on the training floor by a heavy boot on your back. “I said get up.” Hux said. You yelled out when the foot lifted up only to slam back down on you sinpe. “I-I can’t, sir!” Your body was ready to give out at any moment. The brutal personal training Ren was giving was merciless. Just like the man in front of you watching you right now. “Did I ask if you could get up, girl?” You shook your head you whined. “No, I ordered you to get up.” He couched down grabbing a fist full of your hair to bring your head up to look at him. Your face was bloody and swollen from the beatings. “Are you disobeying my orders, solider?” You choked out a ‘No, sir’. “Then get up!”  _

_ Will was something that made up for your fading strength but it could only do but so much. You kept trying to get up. Each time yelling in pain and frustration. Ren kept adding more of his weight on your back. _

_ “I thought mandalorians were a race of strong warriors not a race of,”  _

_ Why was he going with this? You looked at him dead in the eyes. _

_ “Pathetic broken warriors.” With that he turned to leave the room done with you for the day. You laid there in defeat looking at the floor then up at the General’s back. You made a face and grit your teeth. The next thing that happened was Ren being dropped to the floor and you running at Hux with whatever strength you had left in your body. You swing your left arm fist closed tightly. Hux heard your heavy dragging feet across the room and turned just slightly to trip you with his foot and little resistance. It was as if time slowed at that moment. His eyes watching you with little to no emotion as your eyes were filled emotion. You turned to grab him but failed when he instead grabbed you by the collar of your shirt.  _

_ “You dare attempt to strike your superior officer?” You had both your hands hold his wrist when his grip tighten.  _

_ “I dare...Sir.” You hiss out.  _

* * *

  
"Why?" Was the question you kept asking yourself. You didn't understand. Why would Hux turn away from opportunity like this? This what he wanted all along! To rule the galaxy and now he wants to stay on that marker forsaken planet? The Sith lord didn't stop you when you left the room nor did he stop when you decided to get the former First Order General yourself. If there is one person in this universe that would drag Hux and force him to sit on the throne, it would be you. 


	2. II

 

  * _**Rhen Var** was a planet situated near the Tion Cluster in the Outer Rim Territories and one of the former Thanium Worlds. It was the first planet in the Tobali system. Throughout the history of the Galactic Republic, Rhen Var was covered in ice, rendering it almost uninhabitable. Remains of an ancient civilization and old Jedi artifacts were found beneath the ice on the planet, remnants of a former population.  _



 

 

**Rhen Var** _ ,  _ was the planet he was bashed to live for the rest of his life. You remember when the council of Moffs sentence him there. It was like some sick joke. Send Hux to a planet similar to Starkiller base, an icy world with little to no vegetation. The sentence was at first death by firing squad but the Supreme Leader thought this punishment would be more fitting. A constant reminder to Hux of his failure but also a reminder that the Supreme Leader was merciful as well. Hux fulfilled his promise to make the Republic bow to the First Order but he losed their weapon of mass destruction in the process. 

You remember standing in the background next to Kylo Ren during the sentencing, he was the only one holding you back from just shooting everyone in the room and run off with Hux. You could have done it too. Easily at that. It takes a lot to put down a mandalorian with a cause. Kylo used the Force to keep you still next to him even going as far to hold your hand. Of course when no one was looking. The memory always hurt you not because you couldn’t save Hux-- No it was the fact he just stood there in uniform stripped of it First Order bars. He held his head high as if the men in the room were nothing but pleasants in the presence of a King. By the maker he looked so beautiful that horrible day. 

 

You had to wipe away a tear had escaped from the corner of your eye. You shook your head before returning back to preparing to go get that stubborn fool of a man.

 

You made sure to have your personal shuttle the  _ Century Raven _ ready for take off. The Century Raven’s design was similar to that of Kylo Ren’s shuttle just with small wings. This was gift to you by the from the old First Order council of Moffs when you became General of the Order. Yes you kept it. No reason to toss away a good ship. You walked in the shuttle once the last minutes check were finished and took a seat in the pilot's chair. You only were going to bring yourself to the planet. Anyone else could compromise your mission.  You made sure to give orders that reports were to be delivered to Lord Ren until your return and until the  _ Finalizer  _ was not to leave the Core system. Much to Ren’s displeasure but he didn't question your reason. He already knew why wanted the flag star destroy close to the new First Order capital system.

 

You want to bring Hux to everything he will have control of.

 

* * *

 

The ride Rhen Var was smooth until you had to actually land your ship on the ice planet. You had to constantly adjust your ship the harsh winds that wanted to crash your ship into the ground. Kriff you hated ice worlds! Lucky this world was once inhabited by Jedi which met there was a temple nearby that you could land by. 

 

The landing pad was covered by snow which made it hard to see at first but you found it. Carefully landing on the platform was the tricky part but with the academy training you did it.  _ Thank the marker and Kylo training.  _ Your hands started working on the controls to scan the area for any lifeforms which much to your surprise was quite a few. Probably animals but one of them had to be Hux. 

* * *

The shuttle’s ram slowly rose back up as you walked into the interior of the Jedi temple to get out of the cold. Though it was no better inside the temple at least snow was rushing into your face. You studied your surroundings. The tall wore down stone walls that sheltered Jedi Masters, Knights and students alike. Old Republic and Jedi Order flags still hung from the ceilings most tore and ruined. Drops of water randomly fell from the cracks in the walls sometimes a gust of wind too. You pulled out you holopad to track down any humanoid signature. 


	3. III

It was a smart idea to wear the winterized First Order trooper armor than your mandalorian armor. It wouldn’t have been able to withstand this world’s winter climate. But even in the armor layered to keep both warm and protected, you could still feel the harsh wind go right through you. If it wasn’t for your trained on both Hoth and...Starkiller base, Rhen Var would have been the death of you. Trekking through the snow forcing your body to push itself against the wind to track down the humanoid life sign. All this for one man, one stubborn man. All for the man you respected and maybe more. You stood still crouching down and looking back at the holopad strap to your waist. The lifesign seemed to have been staying in one spot for the time being most likely to hide from this weather. You switch screen to the your helmet visor. Other storm was headed you way coming from the direction of the Jedi Temple. “Well guess I’m not heading that way.” You placed the holopad back in its place on your waist. You stood up to turn around in circle analyzing the area. Small little beeps echoed for seconds and you moved forward continuing your search. Maker why couldn’t have Hux been placed on a jungle planet or something? Or even a desert one?

_ “I hate the sun.” _

A chuckle passed your lips. Right, Hux hated the sun. The redhead for some reason did not like warm temperatures nor sunny days. At least that’s what Kylo told you when Hux and himself had go on a mission together on Abafar. After the mission Hux complained about sunburn and how the heat warp his blaster sniper rifle slightly. You smiled at the thought of his voice laced with annoyance then you started to frown. Now was not the time to look back but to move forward. Literally. The wind started getting worst and you had to make the choice to find shelter until the storm passes.

* * *

 

 _Patience was something he always had. He was patient when he was child, as a soldier, as a general_. _Becoming General Hux really test his patience more than ever. Kylo Ren was an unstable man who liked to destroy control panels to let out his frustration. If Hux were to even do such a thing, let it be said there would be no Finalizer left if Hux were like the man-child Kylo Ren. Even now at this moment with his hand gripping the collar of your shirt keeping you close to him and stopping your fall; his patience was being tested. The fire in your eyes practically begging him to put it out. To force you into submission. You growled like an wild animal at the man. He raised an clean fine eyebrow. Kylo got up from the floor having to collect himself for a second. Not even his own knights have ever taken him down before. Naturally his pride was bruised but he was impress as well. Your mandalorian_ _heritage was showing. Hux grip loosen slightly as he chuckled softly, “You truly are something else, girl--”_

_ “(Name).” You cut him off. _

_ “You will have a name when I see you are deserving of one,” He moved closer. So close your nose was touching his, “ _ Girl. _ ” With that he let go of you completely letting fall the floor on your butt. You sat there looking down as the General left you alone once again with Ren. You will break in time. All Hux had to do was sit and wait until you were completely crumbled then he will mold you into the perfect First Order soldier, absolutely loyal to him and his cause. _

* * *

 

It was that patience that assisted him on this icy hell hole. The patience to stay completely still on the hill overlooking a camp of smugglers holding here on Rhen Var. The patience to deal with the cold snow against his chest and legs. The patience to keep his eyes open and watch the smugglers through the scope of his blaster sniper rifle. He had been in this position for over an hour just watching, stalking his “neighbors”. Once the storm started clam somewhat the former General did one last check through his scope then stood up and made his way down the camp. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I promise the next chapter will be more 
> 
> Filling ;)


	4. IV

His foot connected with the wooden door pushing it open. His blaster sniper rifle nozzle was the first thing to enter the cabin before himself. This what he must to do survive on this frozen hell, steal from these smugglers. Well he did rather enjoy stealing from them what stole from someone else. Hux moved his body around fluidly with his rifle still raised in case any of his “neighbors” came back earlier than expected. Once he was deep enough into the cabin that he could hide at anytime, the former General placed his rifle on his back and unhook the bag hanging on his side. ‘ _ Only what is necessary.’  _ He told himself as he started grabbing things. Blaster ammo, bacta tanks, and food packs was the only things he took into his bag as well as a piece of clothing he saw that could replace the shirt he had to use for on the spot First Aid. 

 

**_“Hurry up and get her over here!”_ **

 

Hux’s head turned to look behind him when the voice of one of the smuggler’s voice.  _ ‘Her?’ _ Last Hux checked there were and are no females on this planet. Not even group of smuggler had woman with them. Guess they didn’t want distractions… Hux moved from behind one of the crates of food packs to sit under the window to listen in and take a peek. 

 

**_“Kriff! She bit me!”_ ** One smuggler shouted out in twi’lek. The sound of laugh from another stopped the moment an echo of a slap was heard. Hux pulled up his hood to hide his red hair as he used the shadows to stay hidden. White was first thing he saw and had to squint to get a better view. He could see the smugglers around something white...White?  _ ‘Wait…’  _ He moved to the other side of room to another window to get a better view. Then he saw (h/c) on top of the white uniform he couldn’t make out at first. Hux slared a little. He told Kylo to leave him alone, to not to bother him but the fool sent a Snowtrooper after him! He’ll be damned if that man didn’t know when to give--

 

“You’re lucky I just bit your arm and now something important.” 

 

Her voice was so soft, so strong, so...Familiar. Another slap which made some of the other smuggler flinch a little. The trooper’s head moved to the side and spit blood on to the ground besides her. “Is that all you got, nerf herder?” A minor insult but something the twi’lek was going to strike you for if a the human smuggler didn’t stop him. Hux couldn’t hear what the human said to the twi’lek but he got the sense they weren’t done with the trooper yet. Two other smugglers wearing masks picked the trooper up and dragged the trooper away. That’s when he saw the soldier's face. That was the moment Hux’s body froze and heart drop. “(Name).” He said under one breath. He was able to catch himself from raising his voice any higher or they would have found him. That wouldn’t help you if he was captured too. 

 

Your lips were blue from the cold, a couple of bruises on your face from fighting and being slapped, your armor scared with burn marks from being fired at. This was all Hux found himself thinking about once he saw you. Why would Ren send you? No scratch that. How dare Ren involve you in his decision to stay on Rhar Var. All those years of him working with very each, very fiber of his being just be toss to the side like….  _ Paper. _ The words of his father rang in his ears. How useless and as thin as paper his was. Those seemed too real when he was exiled to this hell. Why couldn’t he at least sent Lt. Mitaka? The man was good with words! Hux shifted his body to crawl through the hole of the cabin. He had to remind still forcing himself to not just run into the group and going ramp. The smuggler eyed you liked a piece of fresh meat and it sicken him. There was one to thing to be sadistic. Hux would be described to be a sadist but he wouldn’t be thinking the way the smugglers were thinking. Rape was something that never sat with him even when he was involved with torturing prisoners. He saw that the body can be broken without forced sexual intercourse but it was sadly the most effective in breaking the spirit and mind. 

* * *

_ “How does this not scare you?” He had growen curious while watching you sit there staring at the holoscreen presented to you. You were strap to a chair in the interrogation room to undergo First Order torture training, but you're the one being tortured. For about two hours Hux has made you watch back to back footage of female prisoners of the Resistance raped by one or more solider and or officers. You just looked numb as you watch never once taking your eyes off the screen even as the General spoke and when the video was shut off. “Doesn't it scare you?” He circled around you, “The possibility of being used in such a cruel way.” He stop in front of the table with the holoscreen on it and placed both his hands on the desk. You now looked at him, “The feeling of being forced down,” You spoke, “Mouth forced open, teeth held back by a circular piece of metal to stop you from biting down as he puts,” You took a breath, “His dick in your mouth. Using like a cum dumpster. Because that's what you are to them. Nothing but toy to satisfy themselves with.” Hux looked at you studying you emotionless face as you continued, “Your pleasure is irrelevant to them. If you do feel pleasure they stall it to see how broken you are.” Hux blinked. He never heard you speak like this before. “Girl?”  _

_“They broke me when I turned eighteen.” He saw the tear roll down your cheek, “A birthday gift they called it. They were even nice enough to let me adjust to their sizes before ruining me.” Hux remembered a file described how the prisoners felt being raped._ **Ruined** _was the word most used._

_ “Did  you start to hate men after this happened to you?” He wondered if this was the reason for your aggressive behavior towards men though you have been aggressive towards women too. You chuckled, “No, I don't hate all men just for the actions of those men, General.” Your lips form smiled, “I only hated those men and they felt my pain in the end.” _

* * *

 

You were the acceptation to the rule though. You used that pain to inflict it on others, let it empower you to no end. Even now you fought against the men trying to get you into the storage cabin Hux was just in. “ **Stars! Stop fighting!”** Said one trying to hold your legs down to tie them up. “ **Agh, just sit still!”** The other latching your cuffs to an empty crate. He growled at you when started making more of raucous. “ **I honestly don't think she’ll ready worth it just for a piece of ass.** ” The man said while closing the door behind him and locking it. Once the chatter of the men was gone, you stopped and just went limp in exhaustion. All the trekking through the storm only to have to fight those smugglers, felt you physically exhausted. Not to mention the emotional exhaustion of about giving up hope on finding, 

“Hux.” You said his name when you tilted your head back against the metal crate making a ‘thump’ sound. You came here for him and now you were about to become these bastards plaything. 

“ _ ( _ Name _ ).”  _ Now you swore you were losing your mind because for a second you thought you heard Hux’s voice. This made you laugh dryly and quietly. “Oh Hux... I’m losing it.” You haven't realize the tears building up on the corner of your eyes. “Sh, keep your voice down.” He glanced up at the door in front of him. You smiled as your head slump forward, “ _ My flower _ .” The nickname you gave him when you fought him once. Hux rolled his eyes snarling at the nickname. Hux picked the locks to the cuffs on your hands. “Come one stay with me.” Hypothermia was kicking in and if he didn't get you out of here in time…. He rather not think about that possibility. He rest your head on his shoulders while bending your knees and bring them close to your chest. He untied the rope on your ankles. “Girl,” He said in your ear which perked you up a bit, “I need you to stay awake.” This was only time he had to affectionate towards you. He kissed you softly and deeply. You kissed back eagerly with eyes closed, your gloved hand reaching up to touch the side of his face. He pulled his lips away looking down at you, “Stay alive and I promise you more.” He kissed the palm of your gloved hand.

* * *

 

_ “Stay alive and I promise you more.” Hux said with his rifle aimed and ready. You licked your lips and readied yourself, adrenaline already kicking in. Hux sights were sent, your body ready to push to the limit.  _

_ The moment he fired his shot. The moment his slugthrower sniper rifle went off, you up the off the ground and in the sky. The black smoke from your jet pack the only sign of where you once started. The General’s bullet hit its target,a Resistance Admiral. You pulled out your dual blaster pistols and rained down on the soldiers. You saw the Admiral bleed out on the floor, eyes widen open and empty of life. You understood why Hux choose a slugthrower  instead of blaster. You twirled in the air dodging blaster fire and landed on the speaking platform where the Admiral was suppose to boost moral. You duck behind the speaking post. _

_ “Kill confirmed.”  _

_ “Good.” Hux sounded pleased with himself, “Leave no survivors and report to the rendezvous point.” You grinned as you holster your pistol to pull out a thermal detonator from you waist, “Yes, sir.” _

* * *

 

It didn't take much to get out of the camp once Hux formed a plan and explained it to you. The a good amount of ammo from the ammunition crate was used to create a bomb that Hux planted right next the smugglers’ sleeping cabin. While the burning cabin caused the distraction, you forced yourself to get ready to fight. Hux provided cover with his sniper rifle seeing it move effective from distance while you ran out of the camp. The hard part was just to run without tripping up. You bob and weaved your body to dodge the blaster shots in your direction. You looked over your shoulder when the a screening sound catch your ear. “Kriff snowspeeders!” You yelled. Hux stood up from his vantage point, he aimed his rifle again with the scope looking at you running and then the speeders. He held his breath, his finger curling on the trigger then applied pressure.

You flew forward from the explosion of the speeder behind. You groaned in pain getting up as quick as you could. You swore Hux has gotten riskier than ever. A two speeders pull up on either sides of you, moving closer together to try to crush you. You smirked at their foolish plan and jumped the speeder to your left, kicking off the pilot. The other pilot of speeder focus on you trying to get close. You moved the speeder hard to the left, “Watch out.” You taunted and suddenly showed down. The other speeder crashed into a pile of snow. You laughed to yourself as you drove away. 

Hux jump down landing roughly on the snowy ground, running and hopping on to your speeder. He turned his head looking behind him seeing the smugglers fade away into the distance. “You did well as always, girl--” Hux stopped when he felt a sticky liquid on his hand that was on your hip, “(l/n)?” You were panting softly, “I’m fine… Just need too.” The speeder was tilting to the side, your body leaning over to the side. Hux grabbed you holding you close to him, his hands on top of yours on the handle, “(L/N).” He grip tighten over your hands. 

* * *

 

_ “WERE YOU MAD?!” The General’s voice raised which you just gave sheepish grin too. “I did what I had to, sir.” The General face was easy to read, he was ready to slap you across the face but he knew that would just turn you on. The General pinched the bridge of his nose, his head down as he let out a sigh of annoyance. He shook his head, “Doctor leave us for a minute.” The doctor next to you pulling out the last shard of shrapnel from your shoulder. The doctor nodded, “Sir.” The doctor walk pass the General to take care of the other patients. You moved rolled your shoulder back feeling the bacta kicking it. “I’m fine, Hux--” His lips met yours with such force that both of you fell back against the medical bed. Hux kisses usually were always controlled and precise just like the way he runs his ship. He grabbed both of your hands that dared to touch him. He pulled his lips away slightly so you could feel every word he spoke, “You may have completed the mission,” His eyes looked into yours, “But put yourself at risk in the process.” He pinned your hands above your head knowing very well you were still healing up, “You like taking risk don't you, soldier?” You opened your mouth to reply but only a moan was made. He held your hands down with one hand, the other was under your medical gown and in between your legs, two fingers rubbing your bare cunt, “Wet from nearly dying, girl?”  _

_ You moaned louder. _

_ “Sh, you wouldn't want the doctor to hear you right?” Two fingers pushed past your folds, “Or do you?” He had a smirk on his face watching you arch up against his chest. Your teeth held down the bottom of your lips trying to hold back your lewd noises. You tried to glare but bliss was written all over your face. His fingers were going slow to build you up, no it was fast and rough. Just like you want. His thumb rubbing your clit just as your body readied to climax. “ Oh stars.” You choked out. His thumb moving in a circular motion.  _

_ You had to close your eyes and head moving to the side as your orgasm ripped through you painfully wonderfully. Hux got off of you pulling his fingers out of you. You had to catch your breath before saying, “Next time take off those damned gloves,” You sat up wiping your forehead, “Sir.”  _


	5. V

Kylo could feel it. He could feel the bond between you and him fading slowly. He had been pacing the throne room for stars know how long. He regrets letting you go get Hux be yourself. He should have accompanied you but it was to risky to have both leaders of the First Order go missing. It could possible open themselves for attack. Ren understood your reasoning for telling him to stay but still, you are his force bondmate. He had to worry about you. He took his helmet off to just stare into the visor. He missed you and Hux. Missed you more though due to you being the first love of his life before Hux. He rest his forehead against the helmet, you did that once to him when he and yourself traveled to Malachor V. The first time he ever saw you fight in battle as a Mandalorian. By the Maker, you looked so...so… “Breathtaking.” He whispered to himself. But yet he saw how broken you real were. With you Kylo found someone that understood what it was like to feel alone, truly alone. The constant voices plaguing him to be like his parents or his uncle. You were plagued by the voices about how to be a real Mandalorian, to be like your father. 

* * *

_ “Oh Commander~” Your hand hang over his shoulders, hands gripping at the material of his cowl. You needed this, you needed him to take on the floor of his shuttle, to make you orgasm as many times as necessary until you either pass out from exhaustion or your mind would be clouded with lust that you briefly forget what you have done. Your forehead rested against his mask as his lower half rammed into you ruthlessly. You told him to keep his clothes and mask on to make the sex impersonal, he wanted you completely bare under him so you could feel vulnerable. That was the terms for both of you at this moment. _

_ “C-commander! Kriff!” He wanted you to be loud, to hold nothing back from him but he will not give any indentation that he was enjoying himself except for his thrusts into your womanhood. “Louder!” He voice modifier hid the want in his voice. You screamed when your orgasm ripped through you for the second time. Kylo stopped so he couldn't cum just yet. No, he wanted you broken under him when he cums inside of you. You laid limp, your arms now laid on the floor on either side of your head. You never had sex like this, not willingly anyway. _

_ “We’re not done yet.”  _

_ You haven’t realized your eyes were closed until you opened them to stare at the void of visior. “W-what?” You could barely talk do the soreness of your throat nor could you stop him when he pulled out of you to turn you over on your chest. You hated this position! You felt vulnerable in this position. Tears welled up in the corner of your eyes and a cracked yell came from your mouth. He wasn't gentle about his entrance into you, in fact you swore he did that on purpose. Your nails scratch at the metal of the floor, your lower half was brought up to meet his hips while your upper half just laid helplessly on the floor. _

_ “You want to forget? Then I’ll make you forget.” So much promise in his modified voice. He didn't need to use the Force to mindwipe you, oh no, his body will make you forget. Maybe not for a long period of time but this moment will do. Your felt like it was on fire now, the mixture of pain and pleasure far too much to handle. “Kylo, please!” You begged. Your mind yelling “ _ Monster, monster.”  _ Kylo had his hands firmly planted on your hips as thrusted into you but hearing that motivated him to do more.  He grabbed a fist full of your hair pulling it up and towards him. You body reacted and lean up and onto his chest. He was sure to make you were facing him, wanted to see how he was breaking you. Sadly your eyes were closed to him but your facial expressions and mind was open to him. “That’s right.” He said against your ear. His other hand traveling down your waist, over your stomach. _

_ “NO!”  _

_ He wasn't going to listen to you as he his cold leathery thumb played with your clit. You were thrashing now, hands digging into his clothed thighs. You were wailing now at this point. He took three now going for four orgasms out of you. And he hasn't even cum once!  _

_ “Say it and it will be over.”  _

_ “No, please don't.”  _

_ His thumb kept going, the build up to your fall was imminent.  _

_ “Say. It.” He wasn't giving you an options. You figured the man, the  _ monster _ could keep going with you like this. So you had to swallow your pride.  _

_ “Please…. _ **_Master._ ** _ ”  _

_ The final orgasm ripped right through you and his first orgasm washed over him like a tidel wave. He had to wrap his arms around your chest to keep you from falling over and to keep himself as close to you as possible. You were choking out gasps with eyes widen open and tears running down your face. Now you understood why they say the climax of sex is like a small death, you almost felt dead. Kylo laid you down gentle and even more gently pulled out of you and tucking dick back into his pants not even caring about how sticky it felt with his and yours cum. You just laid there as if you dead but found some strength by the Maker to curl up into a ball. Kylo removed his cape, picking you up to sit on his lap with his cape on you. _

_ “I want to go home.” Your voice weak from all the screaming. _

_ “Home?” _

* * *

 

To this day Kylo never knew what “Home” meant to you. Even when he would try to slip into your mind to find the meaning he couldn't see it. You locked away so far into your mind that he would have forcefully take it from you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Kylo's turn!!! With some slight mention of Kylux which btw might be in the next chapter completely about the past with you, hux and kylo. But let me know in the comments if want to see that.


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your Death prayer in basic (English):  
> In life I did battle   
> For honor and glory  
> In the name of Mandalore  
> In the name of

Getting back to camp wasn't a smooth ride in the least. The storm started kicking up again and the snowspeeder almost overheated twice due to how hard Hux was pushing it. You were slipping in and out of concussions on Hux chest, he kept talking to you trying to keep you awake. Even insulted you at one point in anger but you just smiled. The moment Hux arrived to his camp, a cave hidden well into the mountains, he carried you bridal style into the cave. He placed your body on his makeshift bed leaving you there to barraged the cave entrance with large metal panels and some rocks to keep it in place. 

“O'r life ni vaabir battle par ijaat bal kote o'r te gai cuyir Mandalore o'r te gai cuyir--” Your groggy voice the only thing he hear while he moved back to you getting your armor off. “Don’t you dare start saying that prayer.” He cut you off. A mandalorian death prayer, you were getting ready to die on him. “Have you really grown that weak to accept death so easily?” He grabbed his combat knife to rip open the underlayer of the snowtrooper armor. “I will die remembering your voice, flower.” You laid there like a rag doll as the underlayer was ripped off of you quickly due the wound on your hip was sticking to the material. “I told you I hate that ridiculous pet name.” He wanted to keep you focus on him while he treated your wound. A clean shot lucky through your hip that easily a full container of bacta could heal up. Only problem was blood loss and keeping you warm. “(Name)?” He said against your ear. You tried to reply but couldn't, your body was to tired from the escape. Hux sighed, “Just relax I got you.” He kissed your forehead.“I got you.” Your eyes fluttered close as you embraced the darkness and silent world beyond you. 

Waiting was the hard part now for Hux. The bacta should have healed up an hour but considering the bacta came from the smugglers’ supplies, the bacta is probably a cheap form of the original. Hux kept an eye on you when he could if wasn't he was outside the cave on keeping watch. 

* * *

 

_ Kylo remembers how he took you or rather how you took him. How it started out as a regular hand to hand combat training exercise. You on top of him holding his hands down besides his head. You looked beautiful, you always looked beautiful. You were smiling at him, at your achievement for successfully pinning down the Commander. You hummed as bliss washed over your face. His face redden and turned away in shame. He got a boner during the fight. No words were spoken. You did what you wanted like always. Letting go of his hands to take off your training top, then your bra leaving you barechested. He never saw…. They look so different from the pornographic holotapes. You leaned down pressing your breasts against his chest. He never wore a shirt during training, it felt uncomfortable. You rubbed yourself against him. Up and down, up and down. He wasn't really sure what to do. No holotape could have prepared him for the real thing. You had such the look on your face as you hump him. It was like you knew you were the first to pop his cherry. You pulled up arching forward letting out an erotic moan. His irises blew wide, his hands grabbing your hips roughly unintentionally but you loved it. You were so skilled, accurate. Only five minutes into the build up of foreplay he was writhing under you. He never begged before, he never begged for anything that he couldn’t take but you had him begging.  _

Kylo’s hands clench and unclench, the feeling of want washing over him. He needs you back with him at his side. He laid in bed, your bed, trying to sleep. The Force bond keeping him updated like a heart monitor of your condition. He closed his eyes again burying his nose in your pillow.

_ You kissed him, you took his first kiss. Your lips felt so nice and warm against his own. You pulled away with a cocky smirk on your face. You knew it, it was so easy to tell that you are his first. He sat up capturing your lips again with his own.  _

He should have went with you, he should have dragged Hux by his hair or even screwed the man until he submitted to him. He snarled at the thought of losing you and gaining nothing from your lost. He should go and get you! He sat from your bed slowly, yes he should has done what he wanted. He looked down at the bump between his legs under your sheet. Great, just great. The memory was a lewd one so it is no surprise to him that he became aroused. He just wish you and Hux to get him off. He sighed as he laid back down removing the sheets, lowering his sleeping pants low enough to release his erection.

_ “(Name).” He growled as you lowered yourself down taking him inside if you completely. You tossed your head back in bliss.  _

Kylo groaned when his hand gripped him hard enough to minck the tightness he felt in your cunt. He misses your warmth but at least his hand is warm enough to give him the illusion of it.

_ “Yes, just like that master. Oh, oh!” You held onto his shoulders to steady yourself from falling over. Kylo thrusted his hips upward, teeth bared while groaned and grolwed. You smiled down at him leaning forward taking his lips in between your teeth and tugging slightly. Kylo moved up into a sitting positions mashing his lips into yours. Teeth banged together a bit before a tongue battle started.    
_

Kylo bit his tongue a little to hold back to the moan daring to escape. Only you or Hux can make him moan, not himself. He moved his hand faster to the speed he remembered thrusting it to you. His breathing became heavy pants.    


_ “Wow you’re a natural, Kylo.” You tensed as he pinned you down on the mat and slammed into you to no end. “Kriff, Kylo, Oh Stars!” Your laugh mixed with a moan. Kylo breathing was hard and desperate. His whole body felt desperate, all for you.  _

Kylo felt that desperation for you again now at this moment. His hand is only doing but so much for him right now. It isn't you. 

_ He growled like an animal when he cum. You held onto like as if you were falling. You looked so beautiful under him laying there completely ruined by him. But he knew he looked the same in your eyes. He saw it in your mind, he looked like some ancient depiction of a God. He hovered about you, held up by his elbows and forearms. “I love you.”  _

He release into his hand at the words he said you to you. Stars, he fell hard for you. So hard. He laid there letting his body ride out the orgasm and relax into your bed. He removed his hand from his cock and resting in on the sheets. He won't change them, he wants you to know that he wanted you during your absence.

* * *

 

The thing about  _ Force Bonds  _ is that deep emotions can be felt by both parties involved in the bond. So when you woke up curled up, in your underwear, and covered in an animal skin, your face was flustered. In between your legs you could feel the warmth that develop during your slumber. Kylo truly missed you, both physically and mentally. It made you feel a little bit,  _ loved _ . You rolled over to lay on your back being cautious of your wounds. You looked around moving your head a bit to see where you are. You vaguely remember how you got here but you do remember that Hux is here with you. Well now was. You didn't see him anywhere in the cave camp. You tried sitting up and only was able to sit up halfway and had to lay on your side held up by your forearm. You kept the fur around you cause the fire only provided but so much warmth. Funny how this reminds you of the time you, Kylo, and Hux were stuck on an ice world. Hm, yes that was quite a night of “trying” to stay warm. You looked up when the screening of metal against rock echoed around the cave and curled up a bit when a gust of cold wind came through. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have thing for virgin kylo sorry


End file.
